


[art] Midnight at the Chocobo Ranch

by lilpocketninja



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Fanart, M/M, camping out, fat birbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpocketninja/pseuds/lilpocketninja
Summary: Sometime during the road trip, Noctis manages to treat his boyfriend to the ultimate sleepover.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	[art] Midnight at the Chocobo Ranch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandal_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandal_aria/gifts).




End file.
